


Give Me a Break

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat ends up pushing John too far when he comes between the human and his candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Break

You’re going to kill him. You’re going to fucking kill him! You were just minding your own business, sulking on the couch and watching one of your romcoms and this flagrant fucktard just HAD to come in and fuck with you. The shit-stain that is John Egbert is currently sitting next to you, eating some kind of human candy that just happens to be the loudest fucking candy in all of paradox space! Your left eye twitches as another round of munching interrupts the most heartfelt confession you’ve ever watched. 

*CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH*

"John, for the love of all that is sacred, would you stop eating that fucking piece of globe fondling shit you call candy!?"

"It’s called a Kit-Kat, Karkat jeez. And I can’t stop eating them. They're just so good."

"I don’t give a flying FUCK what they’re called! Your incessant crunching is interrupting my movie you fucking inconsiderate twat!"

He just fucking grins that stupid buck-toothed grin and chuckles. Fucking asshole.

"Whoa that’s a new word. Did Rose teach you that one? Anyway, they’re supposed to be loud Karkat, that’s the whole advertisement with these things."

"Fuck you and fuck your human advertisement! I swear if you don’t stop eating that shit I will pound you into the fucking ground!"

"Karkat, how many times do I have to tell you? I’m not homo and I’m not interested in any of your weird troll quadrant things. I just want to eat my Kit-Kats. Hey, Kit-Kat. Sounds kind of like Karkat. It sure is loud just like yo-…"

You slap the slab of chocolate from his hands and watch his eyes bug in horror as it hits the floor. You’re beyond angry right now. You’re standing in front of him, huffing and puffing and he just sits there like the idiot he is with his hand still suspended near his mouth. He finally moves only to turn to you with a look you’ve never seen him wear before. You’re taken aback by it honestly.

"That was my last piece."

Before you even open your mouth to offer a snarky remark, he’s on you. He pins you to the ground with your arms above your head and his knees digging into your thighs. He leans in close to your face and speaks to you in a low dangerous voice you would have never thought was possible for him to achieve.

"You shouldn’t have done that Karkat. You really. Shouldn’t. Have done that."

You snarl at him in response but you can feel heat pooling in your groin. You were guilty of shameless black flirting with John but you never expected him to respond. Not like this.

"Well I guess you finally got what you wanted Karkat."

"And what the fuck would that be you shitty excuse of a-"

Ohhhh…His knees push your thighs open and he lowers his body onto you, grinding your crotches together. You groan as he leans in for a rough kiss. He pulls at your lips with his ridiculous teeth and you return the favor, breaking the skin. He growls into the kiss and ruts harder against you. You return the growl and push your hips up to meet his. Your bulge is out now and begging for attention but you’ll be damned if you’re the first one to ask for it. What the fuck is THAT? Something hard is rubbing at your bulge through the fabric.

He removes one hand from your wrists to yank your pants and underwear off you in one swift move. He eyes your exposed crotch with confusion before he fucking smirks and mutters, "Aliens." The ass. He grabs your bulge in a hard grip and you hiss, baring your teeth at him as he strokes you quick and rough. He tugs up on it particularly hard and he stops, holding it there.

"You have a vag?!"

"What the fuck did you call it?"

"Nothing, nevermind. This is gonna be better than I thought."

You quirk an eyebrow at him at the statement and the other follows as he fishes out his human bulge. It’s just… a fucking flesh rod. It doesn’t look like it moves either. How the fuck is he going to pail you proper with a defective bulge? That question flies from your mind as he starts to push it into your nook. It doesn’t slide in like yours would, it fucking pushes and stretches your walls without mercy. 

You grunt as he slides all the way in and he shivers. His eyes flutter before he looks back at your face and he sneers a grin. You want to bite his fucking lips off for that look he’s giving you but you don’t get the chance to act on this. He pulls out slowly and slams back in. Holy fucking hell! His rigid bulge stimulates every sensitive spot in your nook at the same time with each thrust. He’s fucking laughing through his groans as he fucks you and you growl through your haze of painful pleasure. 

"Wow Karkat. You’re… you’re so wet. You must…nnngh… really like this huh?"

"Sh-shut your fucking mouth and pail me asshole!"

Maybe you should have just kept your mouth shut. He pushes your thighs further apart and up, knees touching the ground next to your torso and he pile-drives his unyielding anatomy into your nook at a brutal pace. You do your best to growl and not mewl but you’re failing miserably. Soon, John’s composure is crumbling as well. He hammers his bulge into your nook harder and faster and you give up on trying to save your pride and yelp and moan with each pound to every inch of your nook.

Your climax doesn’t creep up on you. No, it hits you upside the head hard enough to have your back suspended in a sharp arch as your nook spasms and gushes around his human bulge. You don’t know what you sound like as you cum but John sure does seem to like it. His face contorts into that of complete bliss as he slams into you through his orgasm. You whine low as you feel something feverishly hot fill your nook but it’s not as much as you would have expected. 

He collapses right on top of you, not even pulling out and your breath leaves you in a huff. You try shoving him off you but your arms are fucking useless and he chuckles.

"I’m not sure if this counts as gay."

"I hate you"

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I cannot John very well.


End file.
